Concussion Thick Cover
by Izzy116
Summary: Clay gets a concussion, while the team is trying to dodge hostiles in the jungle. Lots of hurt Clay, and team comfort!
1. Chapter 1.

* * *

This is a going to be a fairly short story, i couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it! Please let me know if there is anything specific you want to happen in this story, i write as i publish. This is going to be mostly recovery. There will be lots of hurt Clay and the team comforting him! Let me know if you like it.

* * *

* * *

Have you ever had a concussion? Or a bad migraine? It feels like your brain is trying to squeeze it's way out of your skull. There's also dizziness and nausea to go along with that pain. It's terrible and it makes doing everyday things nearly impossible. 

Clay has had a few concussions in his lifetime, some as a kid, but none on the job yet.

Clay was 8 when him and his friends were playing football in his fiends side yard. He got tackled into a tree and his whole world was instantly black. He woke up a few minutes later, with the worst headache he could imagine and then vomited a few times over the next few hours. Ash never took him to a hospital. He had been drinking that evening and just told him he'd be fine in the morning. Clay was fine, after a few terrible days.

Clay thought that day was the worst headache he had ever had, until today......

Bravo was briefed by Shaw, and were fairly confident this would be an easy and short mission. They have had a few tough weeks, and they were looking forward to an easy one. The sting of losing Adam on one of their recent missions was still fresh. They almost lost Clay on that mission too, even though he never complained or brought attention to himself, the team knew he was sill hurting from taking a round to the chest. He had turned down workouts with the guys and kept to himself. Jason was sure it was the combination of losing Adam and hurting physically, so he kept a close eye on the kid. There was something about that kid that made Jason Hayes, one of the best Master Chiefs in the history of the Navy, go crazy. Maybe it was Clay's age, his daddy issues or just that Jason felt like Clay's father sometimes. He was keeping a close eye on the kid these days. He had some conversations with the guys about keeping an eye on Clay too. He wasn't going to let anything more happen to him, not if Jason could help it.

They had gotten to their cages and gotten all their gear ready. Sonny complaining about criminals always hiding in complicated to get to places. Clay checked his phone one last time before they left. He had 2 missed calls from Ash. He wouldn't answer on a good day, let alone right before they were going on a mission. He hadn't talked to Ash in months, why did he want to talk to Clay now? Clay took a deep breath and turned off his phone, he mentally readied himself for whatever this mission would bring. Hopefully all would go well and everyone would remain safe. Clay was used to getting hurt, but watching one of his brothers go through something or lose their friends was so much harder. Clay sent up a silent prayer that all would go well and this mission would be as easy as everyone thought it would be. 

They had been trekking through this jungle for days it felt like, or maybe Sonny's complaining just made the trek feel that way. They were all tired and cranky, but they needed to reach this village to take out a high value asset that they had been hunting for months. Abdul Mohammed had been trafficking and selling kids for years. Mandy had finally gotten Intel on where he had been operating all these years. They had sent Bravo through the jungle to raid his compound, rescue the kids and bring him in. They had been dropped off 3 miles from the compound, and had to walk through dense vegetation.

Although they all hated the dense and humid jungle, but Sonny hated it the worst. He was always vocal about everything, but nothing more so than hot women, sharks and jungles. The rest of the team had a great time teasing Sonny as they walked. Brock even chimed in, and he hardly said 2 words. Clay had teased him the most. Telling him how ants were gonna find their way into Sonny's boxers, that a mosquito was going to give him malaria or that he was going to chafe enough to warrant a hospital stay.

Clay and Sonny had formed a quick friendship. They still surprised Jason, he thought Sonny was going to kill Clay when they first drafted the cocky, mouthy kid. But they had all grown to love him, even though he was a trouble magnet.

As they neared the compound they spotted 10 armed guards outside the compound, they could take them out easily. The only problem was, that Clay had somehow stumbled upon an IED and it blew up not far from him, which is why the guards were outside the building now. Clay was unconscious, lying on the ground without a helmet and a blood covering his whole face. Trent instantly ran over to Clay, and so did Sonny. Jason ordered the rest of Bravo to stay alert and head to take out the guards. The jungle was dense enough that the guards couldn't see them, and if they kept moving they could still take them out before they even knew where the explosion came from. The only problem is that Clay was still not conscious, and Jason wasn't just going to leave him alone in this god forsaken place. The only problem was that other hostiles in the area would've heard the explosion too and would be looking for them now too. Jason, Brock, and Ray made it towards the compound, leaving Sonny and Trent to tend to Clay and keep him quiet. Jason prayed they would all make it out okay, and prayed Clay didn't cause anymore trouble than he already has......


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have been too busy! Thanks for being patient and reading. Hope you enjoy! **

_Why did Clay always find trouble? Trent thought as he checked Clay over while he lay unconscious on the floor of a jungle. The poor kid could never catch a break. It had felt like Clay had suffered just about any injury you could think of at this point. Trent had never been so stressed as the team medic of Bravo, but he also knew Clay was just as much a part of the team as he was. They all loved Clay and it tore all them apart when he was sick or hurt. _

_Trent and Sonny were next to Clay. "Let's roll him on his side and I'll check his spine and neck. Support his neck and help me roll him." Trent told Sonny. You could never be safe with head and neck injuries. As Trent felt Clay's spine and neck, he felt nothing outta place. He was very relieved. An explosion like that could've easily left Clay with life altering injuries. Even though his spine was intact, he could still be left with life changing injuries. Clay had a long laceration on his forehead, his life eye was bruised and his left eardrum seemed to have burst. Trent was sure he was going to be in a world of hurt when he woke up. When Trent was satisfied with Clay's spine check results, Sonny helped roll Clay back so he could lay on his back. As Sonny was on the lookout of any hostiles that would want to take them out, Trent tired to get Clay to wake up and respond. He tried slapping him, pinching between his shoulder and neck and tried a sternum rub, and all he got was a few groans. He was a little concerned that Clay didn't wake up, but noting to panic about yet. Trent and Sonny hunkered down as they waited for Jason, Ray, Brock and Cerb take out the tangos and then they could head back and get Clay some help. _

_Closer to the compound, Ray had taken out 2 of the guards who were outside. The rest had made it inside, so bravo was going to have to do some close contact fighting. Jason was confident they could take the rest of them out, it was just always safer to do it from a distance and in cover. They had found the rest of them pretty easily. They were sometimes surprised at how these untrained fighters tried to avoid being found or killed. They sometimes hid in places or stumbled upon bravo and were killed before they could even make up a plan to take cover and defend themselves. They sometimes sealed their own death, just by the places they chose to hide. Jason wasn't mad though, it makes his job a little easier sometimes. When they were sure all the tangos were nuturlized, Jason radioed to TOC and asked Trent how they were coming. _

_"Clay is still unconscious, no sign of hostiles in this area. Don't wanna move him until we have to." _

_"Okay, we'll head back to you." And the rest of the team made their way back to Trent, Sonny, and Clay. Hoping Clay wasn't injured to bad. _

_As they met up with the rest of bravo, they came upon Trent leaning over Clay's still, still body and all they heard was Trent asking Clay questions. As Jason came closer, he realized why the conversation appeared to be one sided. Clay was laying there, eyes half open, the left one almost swollen shut and he was moaning and flinching away from Trent whenever he asked him a question. Clay's head was killing him, it hurt so bad he didn't even think he could function. He wasn't really with it, Trent was asking him questions and all he did was look at Trent with a blank stare. Clay's head was limply tilted to the left, closer to the ground and as Trent was trying to get him to be aware, he would just stare and drool dropped outta the side of his mouth. Clay also kept trying to move his head, like he was trying to avoid something. He was also trying to reach his hand up and touch something on his head. He was too outta it to get his hand anywhere close to his face. _

_"Clay, hey c'mon I need you to talk to me, are you hurt anywhere else but your head? "_

_Clay grunted and finally responded about 40 seconds later;_

_"hm...yeah...hurts..." _

_"What hurts? Clay, hey what hurts?" _

_"M'hed" _

_"I can imagine. Do you hurt anywhere else? _

_"...hm...n..o.. my...eye."_

_"Your eye hurts?" _

_"Hm..su..n."_

_"Sun? Huh?."_

_"Uh...lig...ht."_

_"Is the light bothering you?"_

_"Ye..s." Clay responded with a strangled grunt. Sonny who was seated on the ground next to Clay, accepted a bandana from Jason, Trent then wetted it and handed it to Sonny to put over Clay's eyes. It was concerning that he complained about the light, the jungle was thick and the cover was heavy. It wasn't dark by any means, but it was no where near as sunny as it would be when the left the thick cover the jungle provided. _

_They hadn't even moved Clay yet and he was in terrible pain and hardly with it. Trent was concerned how they were gonna get him to EXFIL... _


	3. Getting out

Jason has had enough excitement for one day. The second that the IED exploded, the whole mission changed. The were expecting this to be an easy, safe mission. But poor Clay had changed all that. It was always Clay that was getting into trouble. Good thing he was so talented and had such a bright future on Bravo, or Jason might've gotten him sent to another team when he first drafted him. Jason couldn't bare to imagine Bravo without Clay on the team now. He was like the younger brother to all of them.

When Jason came upon Trent trying to rouse Clay, his heart sank. They were gone taking care of the hostiles for a hot minute. The fact that Clay was still not with it when they returned to Trent and Sonny, was making Jason on edge. He had no idea how they were gonna move him at this point. After handing Sonny the bandana to cover Clay's eyes, he looked at Trent, silently asking for an update on how Clay is doing.

Trent looked up and met Jason's concerned eyes and motioned over next to Clay's side, away from him enough to be honest with Jason about Clay's condition, but close enough to still keep an eye on him. Sonny was still by Clay's head, while Ray and Brock were at Clay's side. Sonny was rubbing Clay's chest, asking him if he needed anything or if he was thirsty.

As Trent and Jason moved away, Trent spoke first;

"Well he's okay for now. I'm really cocerned about his sensitivity to the light and how long he was out before he would respond to me. I'm also pretty sure his eardrum is busted and not really sure how we are gonna get him outta here without him just wanting to cut his head off from the pain."

"Can he walk? At least for a little bit, it's really thick to try and help him outta here." Jason said, hopeful that Clay could just walk outta here, but he knew that was just wishful thinking.

"No way is he gonna be able to walk, he probably couldn't walk in a straight line even if he felt good enough to stand up. I also didn't bring a stretcher, so one of us is probably going to end up carrying him. It's going to be really hard on him. He's hurting laying flat, he's gonna really be feeling it when he's upright. I'm thinking best option is if I just try and carry him."

"Okay, I didn't think he could. Can you give him any pain meds?"

"Eh, I don't really want to, he could hardly wake up without them, so I'm worried if I give him some, he won't wake up and be able to respond."

"Okay, let's just get him home."

They made their way back to the rest of the guys. They overheard Sonny tell Clay something about keeping what he just told him to himself and not sharing that with the boss man. Clay was still laying in the same spot, he looked like he hadn't moved an inch. Ray, Brock and Sonny looked at Jason and Trent with concerned, questioning eyes. Looking at the for guidance and waiting on what the next step of action was. "Gonna sit him up and then when he's feeling up to it, gonna piggy back him and we'll head to EXFIL. Trent removed the bandana then spoke to Clay, hoping he would wake

"Hey Clay, how you feeling buddy? Ready to try and sit up? We gotta get outta here."

Clay responded with only a muffled groan.

"Clay, c'mon man, you have already gotta all the beauty sleep you can, you can't get much prettier, pretty boy." Sonny tried to rouse him with insults, per usual Sonny. The razzing must have worked, cause Clay slowly cracked his one good eye and bleary looked at Sonny.

"Okay Clay let's try and sit up. Tell me if you feel worse than you already do. Gonna grab your shoulders and lift you up."

Trent lifted Clay up, and the second that his head was lifted off the ground, Clay let a loud groan and lifted his hand to grab at his head. He was dizzy also, so as soon as he was upright, he listed to the side and didn't really attempt to sit up straight. Jason grabbed Clay's shoulders from the front so he didn't just fall over. Brock held out his sunglasses so Jason could put them on Clay's face to block out some of his discomfort from the sun.

"Hey Clay, how you feeling?" Trent asked.

"Uh...do..n't...feel..go...od."

Clay had found the side of Jason's shirt and was holding on for dear life. He always found comfort in holding on to something to ground him.

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"Uh...I do..n't know."

"Okay, I'm gonna give you a few more seconds, and then we're gonna start heading home."

Jason awkwardly tried to reach around Clay's body so he could radio to TOC, letting them know they were headed to the EXFIL site finally.

Trent double checked that he had all his supplies and then prepared to carry Clay on his back. As Trent bent down to check on Clay, he had just melted into Jason's chest, now practically hugging him and tightly grasped Jason's shirt in the back. Clay looked like a tired toddler. His head was pressed tightly into Jason's neck/shoulder. He didn't feel good at all, dreading the trek home, praying his head didn't just explode.

"You good to carry him at least part of the way Jase?"

"Yeah, he's comfortable, don't wanna make him move."

"Okay. Let move guys. Help Jason stand."

As Jason stood up, telling Clay he had to wrap his legs around his midsection, so he can support himself a little more. He let out a pained groan as he was lifted, his head was killing him.

Once Jason felt like he had a pretty good grip on the kid, the headed off, hoping to make it to EXFIL without any incidents. They had to walk about 2 miles to the LZ to meet the HELO. Jason was sweating bullets by the time he had walked 1/2 mile. Clay was tense and moaning as he was accidentally jostled multiple times.

"I..don...'t fe..el very..goo..d" Clay said breathily into Jason's neck, "I know buddy. We're trying to get you outta here."

Clay was now moving sorta restlessly in Jason's arms. Before Jason could ask him what was wrong, Clay violently got sick, vomiting all over Jason's back...


	4. Chapter-4

Friends! Hope you are still into this story. My laptop was being silly , but i finally got a new one, so i will be updating this story more often than i have been. I really am going to focus on the recovery part of Clay's injury, but also love when he is hurting and the team can't do anything about it. Reviews keep me going, so if you still like this story, let me know! 

Jason Hayes wasn't fazed by much these days. He pretty much killed people and got paid for it. He was a special breed. So when his rookie teammate vomited all over him, as they were trying to escape a dense, hot jungle, wait did he mention that his rookie teammate was also incapacitated with a head injury? Did he mention that it was the same teammate that was sensitive to what feels like every drug he takes? Yeah. That rookie. Jason was worried about Clay's short term status, but the more he thought about it, he was really dreading the recovery with the rookie that was bound to be lengthy and difficult. It was Clay Spenser after all...

Jason was snapped out of his thoughts by Clay, who was still carried by him like a tired toddler, tightened his hold on Jason and grabbed at his head and ears. "Trent!" Jason said as quietly as he could, but loud enough to get the medics attention. Trent, halted the group and motioned Jason to lay Clay down, the only problem was that Clay didn't wanna let go. Trent tried to pry Clay off Jason, but he didn't want to leave the comfort of his boss Jason, as Jason spoke to Clay, to coax him to lay on the ground so Trent can check him out, as Jason spoke, Clay flinched away from Jason, even though he spoke to him in a hushed and gentle tone. Ray made his way over at this point and was now physically helping Trent pry Clay from Jason. As Clay was lowered to the ground, he immediately curled on his side and moaned as he grabbed at his ears and then grabbed at his head as the sunglasses fell from his eyes. 

Trent bent down to where Clay was laying, needing to check his pupil reaction again. He hated causing the kid anymore pain than he was already in, but it was necessary and important. Not that Trent could treat him out here, just that he would have a better idea of Clay's condition when they reached help. Trent reached down to uncover Clay's eyes as Brock moved to stand over him to try and block some of the sun, so it wasn't directly shining in Clay's eyes when Trent was doing his check up.   
As Trent touched Clay's hands to move them away from his face, he tensed up even more, which Trent didn't think was even possible, and let out an audible groan. Ray then moved over to move Clay's hands out from his face, which he fought as much as he could, "Clay, we gotta check ya out brother, just relax." Ray tried to soothe the hurting man, even though it was futile. Clay was disoriented and hurting, and most likely not hearing very well. Who could blame the kid for not wanting to corporate?  
After a few seconds and a few quiet assurances of his safety, Ray finally got Clay to move his hands from his face. Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible and get back to heading to EXFIL, Trent grabbed Clay's face and opened his eyelid the second that Ray got Clay's hands moved. But, the second the penlight hit his eye's, Clay bucked his head into the ground, away from Trent's gentle hand and let out a scream that would haunt all of them for a while. Clay was trying anything he could to avoid anymore pain. He flailed his arms around hitting Ray in the cheek and Jason caught a weak elbow to the stomach as he was trying to keep Clay on the ground. Clay was moving his head any direction he could, trying to get away from the pain the light caused. Clay was so tense and agitated, Trent was worried he was going to pop some blood vessels in his eyes or worse.  
After a minute he finally calmed down enough for Trent to grab his jaw again and shine the light, prepared to not let him escape his grasp and get a good idea of his pupil response. Jason was holding Clay's hands down at his sides, so he wouldn't be able to reach up and swat Trent away, "Clay, just relax, we know you hurt, Trent's gotta check ya out though, shh just calm down." Jason murmured gently. 

As Trent shined the light in his left eye, Clay cried out, weakly trying to move his head away instinctually, but knowing he just needed to get it over with. Trent noted that his left pupil was sluggish and slightly blow, Clay was now openly sobbing, the pain the light caused too much for him. "Just one more Clay, im almost done." 

"T'nt, hurss." Came a slurred reply as tears ran down his cheeks, wiped away by Brock who also had a comforting hand on Clay's head. 

"I know it hurts, im almost done." Trent answered as he shine the penlight in Clay's right eye, noting the same result as the left, not surprising with how much pain Clay is in. Trent got up from where he was kneeling and Brock placed the sunglasses back on Clay's face. 

"Let's load up and keep it moving', Sonny can you carry Clay?" Trent asked. 

"Course, im gonna sit ya up Blondie. Probably not gonna feel too good." Brock and Sonny helped him sit up as the rest of the team gathered their packs and got ready to walk again. Sonny picked up Clay the same way Jason did and his heart broke that Clay was still crying, the pain just too much. Hot tears rolling down Sonny's neck as Clay buried his face in the crook of his neck. Clay also had a hold of the back of Sonny's top, Sonny praying this last mile and a half went by quickly, he was worn out and this whole ordeal was just beginning......


	5. Chapter-5

Were finally getting into the good stuff! I don't own any rights to SEAL Team. 

Sonny and Clay were almost to EXFIL, the last mile and half of the trek was almost as painful for Clay as it was for Sonny, just in a different way.  
About a half mile from their last stop, Clay finally calmed down and stopped crying. Sonny had kept up a steady stream of stories to try and distract Clay, most of them involved beautiful women and him somehow embarrassing himself in front of the said beautiful women. Sonny did get a few sorry sounding chuckles from the injured man he was currently carrying.

Bravo was thankful to not have run into any of hostiles the last two miles to EXFIL. Brock and Ray were positioned out front of the rest of team to keep watch for any incoming hostiles. As Bravo came upon the HELO, they were all breathing a sigh of relief that they had made it back to EXFIL with no further incidents, and were finally headed home. Trent ran ahead to the HELO and climbed in first, Brock and Ray headed up keeping watch, and Sonny handed Clay off to Trent who got him settled as best he could in the HELO as the rest of the team quickly got in. Trent got Clay settled on a gurney, strapped Clay on it with leg and chest straps, and took off. 

The HELO ride went as smoothly as possible, and it only took them about 20 minutes to make it back to base. Jason had radioed ahead and alerted the medical staff at the base that they were coming in with blast injuries. Technically, Clay had a blast injury, even though Trent was pretty sure the only concern was for Clay's head and ears, otherwise it seemed he escaped getting any other injures that were normally associated with a blast incident. 

As they were landing at the base, Sonny realized that it was really sunny currently, like no cloud in the sky, get a sun burn after being outside for 10 minutes sunny. And they had about 200 yards of airstrip to walk to get to the medical part of the base. Clay could hardly handle the light when he had a handkerchief or a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, and hiding his face either in the shade made by one of his teammates or by burying his face into whoever was carrying him, neck. There was no way he was going to let them roll Clay on a gurney, into a airstrip that he would be laying strapped down where the sun would be shining right in his eyes, even with Clay wearing Brock's sunglasses, that would cause so much pain for Clay and Sonny wouldn't allow it. 

"Trent, can't we get something more to cover his eyes? That sun shining directly on him ain't gonna feel good, even with his glasses." 

"Not sure what more we can do Sonny. Let's just get him inside as fast as we can."

The HELO lands, "Let's roll boys." Jason yells as Bravo jumps out, unload's the stretcher with Clay on it and rushes as fast as they can inside. Sonny was saying encouraging things to Clay the whole way. As they made it inside, Clay was squirming in pain and pulling at his hair, while tears rolled down his face. 

"Lets get him to CT, you all can wait out here." The doctor says, rolling the gurney past double doors, leaving a whole worried SEAL team to themselves.

The team tries to settle down in the waiting room as they wait for news on their rookies condition. The only problem is that Bravo is pretty much the worst at being patient. Life or death is something that was their constant reality in their profession, but it never gets easier.   
Whenever someone is injured in the field, the immediate mission is to always get them to medical help ASAP, and that gives everyone something to do, someone needs to give emergency medical attention if needed, someone needed to keep watch, someone needed to organize a plan to get them safely to EXFIL, and someone needed to do anything else needed to help out at any given second. Emergency situations hardly leave time to overthink and worry. When help finally came, and if the injured person was still living, it left helpless and exhausted loved ones, overthinking possible outcomes and to grieve the possibility of life never being the same. 

2 hours had passed, Sonny consumed about 5 cups of coffee, Ray prayed for 40 straight minutes, Jason asked Trent 3 times what was taking them so long, Brock only opened his mouth 2 times to converse in a conversation, and Trent explained possible complications with the kind of injuries Clay suffered only 1 time.   
The wait was killing them, just as Jason was about to complain about how long it was taking them to check out Clay for the 4th time, the double doors opened, and Clay's doctor walked through, met with a chorus of "How is he?" from 5 worried and stressed men......


	6. Chapter-6

The Doctor came into the waiting area and was met by 5 very concerned and exhausted military personnel. Getting the feel of the mood of the men in the waiting room, Dr.Brand decided it would be in his best interest to cut to the chase.

"Hello gentleman, i see you all are anxious and tired, so i am just going to cut to the chase. Petty Officer Spenser has suffered a very severe concussion, and the CT scan revealed a fairly significant brain bleed. What is also concerning is that he seems to have some damage to his ears also, though not an overly concerning amount, i am most concerned about the level of confusion and pain he seems to be in. We are going to keep him for at least a few days to keep an eye on him. Any questions?"

"Thanks Doc, when are we able to see him?" Jason asked anxiously.

"He just got settled in a room, so i will have an orderly take you there now. Just a heads up, as you already know he is still very sensitive to light and sound. We have the room as dark as we are able to keep it and have the machines running on quiet. So please keep the noise down, it's gonna be a hard long recovery for him."

"Got it, thank you." Jason replied, not needing a reminder of Clay's condition that they had to deal with while trying to get him to EXFIL.   
A minute after the doctor left, an orderly came and showed them to Clay's room. When the entered room 116, Clay was laying with a towel covering his eyes and forehead, he had a emesis basin tucked between his side and the railing on the bed and he seemed to be asleep, not moving a bit when all his teamates filed in very stealthy as if they were in enemy territory.

They all took a seat and settled in as much as they could, and waited, preparing themselves as much as they could for what was to come in the next few hours and days.

About an hour passed before the man laying him the bed made it know that he was still living. Clay had moaned and moved around a few times, but was never really with it.

A few minutes after he restlessly moved around for the first time since he was brought in, he jerked out of his sleep as vomit escaped his mouth, startling everyone in the room to attention and action. Clay, was now trying to sit up, vomiting while he scrambled around to try and locate the plastic basin to try and catch what was spewing out of his mouth. Sonny was seated closest to Clay, so the second he heard him struggle he located the basin.

Clay hadn't been awake since his teammates came into his room, so he had no idea that while he was struggling, Sonny had already gotten the basin up to Clay's mouth. As Sonny helped Clay, Trent got up to get a cloth and dip it in cold water. 

Clay didn't have much to vomit, when he was done he, Sonny helped him lie back down and Trent covered Clay's eye's with a cool cloth, as Clay tried to relax, he spoke for the first time saying "Y' k?"

"Everyone's ok bud, only you found trouble. Do you need anything?" Sonny replied quietly. 

"Hm, thirsty."

"Thirsty? Ok, what sounds good? Jase will get you whatever you want bud." Jason stood up, ready to get whatever Clay wanted.

"Smooth'e." Clay replied, sounding like he was already half asleep.

"Clay, you might want to start off with something more soothing to your stomach, like applesauce or rice." Trent said.

"D'snt matter, sick any'ay." Clay said with good point. He's had his bell rung a few times before, and knew how it went with head injuries. Anything he ate would probably make a reapperance. 

Jason headed to the cafeteria, looking for a smoothie and maybe some fries for Clay and a coffee for himself. He ordered, paid and grabbed some honey mustard for the fires, knowing that Clay would possibly want the sauce to dip them in. He also noted that the fires were thick and soft, not crispy, which is just how Clay like them. If Clay wasn't up to eating, he was sure one of them would eat them.

It's funny when you spend so much time with someone, how you pick up on things like their likes and dislikes. Jason made it back to the room, handed the fires to Sonny and put the smoothie on the side table. 

Sonny took the fries from Jason, noting that they were cool. "Clay, do fries sound good bud?" speaking in a whisper in case he was asleep. You never could tell since his eyes were covered and he tried to avoid moving at all costs. The only response he got was a mumbled sound and Clay's mouth opening. Sonny plopped the first fry in Clay's mouth....


End file.
